


Bottoming From The Top

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Series: I.O.U. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jim Moriarty Wants Sherlock, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sexy Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Sherlock Has A Crush, Sherlock in Denial, Show-Off Sherlock Holmes, Silly Sherlock Holmes, up against the wall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: Sherlock's body is being... odd. And his mortal enemy is seemingly to blame.How ridiculously inconvenient.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Series: I.O.U. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583275
Kudos: 40





	Bottoming From The Top

**Author's Note:**

> Sexy, sexy Jim... Sherlock has no fucking chance.

Sherlock held his tongue and breath, unwilling to grant his nemesis the satisfaction of a reply. He was also in no rush to smell the whiff of sex surely leaving Jim's snarling, curled lips.

Backed up against a grubby wall, down an alley in Earl's Court, shouldn't be quite the aphrodisiac. Other than _The Woman_ , Sherlock had never been prone to such urges. But… _but._

_How in Redbeard's name was he eliciting this response?_

Sherlock felt needy. And he _hated_ it.

_Must reclaim the upper hand; take back control and—_

Moriarty shoved his tongue down Holmes' throat and Sherlock _whimpered._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr @all-or-nothing-baby...
> 
> Lucy : )


End file.
